guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus
Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus (titled Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus) (ギルティギア イグゼクス アクセントコア プラス, Giruti Gia Iguzekusu Akusento Koa Purasu) is an enhanced version of Λ Core and the 13th installment of the Guilty Gear series. No changes to the battle system have been made, but new features were added. These include the return of Kliff and Justice, with appropriate changes and additions made for the game, the return of Mission mode, a new Survival mode with level-up features, a new Gallery mode with new illustrations, and bug fixes, rebalances, and tune ups from the previous version. A cheaper "Append" version of this game requires the Λ Core disc upon start-up. Λ Core Plus also features a new Story mode. The story is a continuation of the storyline from Guilty Gear XX. All characters have a storyline, and the stories cover the major events involving the mystery of Gears, "That Man" and conflict with the Post-War Administration Bureau, etc. The mode uses a full branching path Zapping system with a total of 350 scenarios. The game also introduces a new NPC character: the Post-War Administration Bureau scientist Crow, who attacks the cast in the Story mode using mindless clones of Justice. A version for the PlayStation Portable with 3-on-3 tag matches was released on July 24, 2008 in Japan. Aksys Games released Λ Core Plus for the US market on April 7, 2009 for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable and on May 12 for the Wii. Zen United announced that the game would get a surprise PlayStation 2 release in Europe for December 3, 2010. The Wii and PSP versions of the game were due to be released in Europe on May 6, 2011, but the release date was pushed to May 20, 2011. Aksys Games released Λ Core Plus on October 24, 2012 on Xbox Live Arcade and on November 1 for PlayStation Network. Online play has been added featuring Player Match and Rank Match. Arc System Works plans to update Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus with a game balance patch to bring the game up to the current arcade version, Λ Core Plus R, at a later date. Gameplay Story Characters *A.B.A *Anji Mito *Axl Low *Baiken *Bridget *Chipp Zanuff *Dizzy *Eddie *Faust *I-No *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny *Justice *Kliff Undersn *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Order-Sol *Potemkin *Robo-Ky *Slayer *Sol Badguy *Testament *Venom *Zappa Stages All the stages from GGXXAC return, with the return of Kliff's and Justice's stage. Reception Accent Core Plus has received positive reviews, with higher scores being awarded to the PS2 version and slightly lower scores towards the Wii port. IGN gave the PS2 version a 7.8, commending the unlockables but criticizing the lack of change in terms of sprites and the soundtrack. The Wii version got a lower score of 7.0, with criticism aimed at the default Nunchuck control-scheme, saying players are better off purchasing a Classic controller or using a GameCube controller to play. Modojo gave the PSP version a rating of 4 out of 5 stars, lauding the large amount of gameplay options and unlockables but disliking the D-pad controls, saying that players will have to change the control settings frequently. Trivia *Almost all stages from Guilty Gear XX: Slash are unlockable by clearing certain tasks in the game. But Justice and Kliff are the only two that don't have stages from XX: Slash. The stages from GGXX: Slash color can be change into #Reload by pressing a certain code. Gallery Ggxxacp_cover.jpg|Cover art Accent_Core_Plus_Cover.jpg|Japanese PSP cover Ggxxacp_psp_eu_cover.jpg|European PSP cover Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Main Series Category:X Series